OUR Sweatshirt
by xxlostxangelxx
Summary: When Haley puts on Nathan's sweatshirt and her underwear...Let's just say they aren't going to stay on for long. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
A/N: OMG! I'd just like to say the response to my first one-shot was really good, thanks for the reviews and favourites.**

**Characters: Haley and Nathan**

**Setting: Sometime in season2 in their apartment  
**_**-X-x-X-**_

Nathan sat on the couch watching the highlights from last night's NBA game. He'd missed it, but spending time with Haley, his wife, was more important. They had gone out to a fancy restaurant and Haley had scolded him for the cost of each and everything that they had ordered. Nevertheless Nathan had still paid for everything and then taken her to a movie, which he had got scolded at, again. They were supposed to be saving up for university and bigger place, but with Nathan spending all the money that was coming in from Haley's tutoring they were not doing very well.

"Nathan," Haley called from their bedroom, breaking his thoughts. She had just come out of the bathroom; her hair was dripping wet and smelt strongly of coconut so much so that Nathan could smell it from where he was sitting.

"Hmm," he answered, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"Where's your sweatershirt?" she called. She loved to wear his sweaters, they were so big and cosy and always smelt of him.

"Which one?" he asked, he had many which Haley was always borrowing and sometimes forgot to return and he would find weeks later in her pile of clothes.

"The grey one, with our number on it," she replied, pottering round their bedroom in nothing except a pair of red laced panties. He loved how she called it their number, well if he thought about it, it was a true fact. He wore it almost every day and she had it tattooed on her lower back.

"Urmm...I think it's in the bathroom," he replied as he heard her make her way toward the bathroom to retrieve it from where he had left it. Usually she would wear this particular one over jeans as it barely covered her underwear.

"Nathan?" she purred seductively as she slinked her way toward him in nothing but **his** favourite sweatshirt, showing off **her** favourite lingerie to turn him on. It had been a week since they had last had sex because of some reason or another, but Nathan knew that this was going to change very soon, as he pulled his eyes away from the television screen. He got up of the sofa and walked toward his wife.

"You know," he murmured huskily into her ear, "I think this needs to come off." He tugged on his sweatshirt that was the only thing keeping her warm in this tender climate. However she nodded willingly as she lifted her arms and he pulled it over her head. She shivered a bit as the cool air hit her bare breasts causing them to stand to attention. He lent down and kissed her tenderly, his tongue broke open her lips to allow himself access into her mouth. Without breaking their kiss they made their way toward the kitchen counter, tongues still battling to be victorious. Skilfully he lifted her up onto the counter. She swung her legs around him, drawing him closer.

"Babe," she purred into his mouth, "I think this needs to come off," she mimicked pulling his t-shirt off with one hand while the other snaked down his muscular back toward his jeans. Gripping him closer she could feel his erection growing as her breasts rubbed against his t-shirt covered chest and her tongue winning the battle. He responded pulling away slightly so that he could remove his t-shirt and their bare chests rubbed against each other. He loved the feel of her breasts as he removed his lips from hers and kissed butterfly kisses down to her swelling nipples. She arched her back as he suckled his lips around the firm tip; he moved a hand to the other one giving it the attention it deserved. He then took his spare hand down toward her wet and hot core. They could both already smell her as she pushed against him.

"Hmm..." he moaned as he deviated from his plan and took his spare hand toward his jeans. Haley noticed this and began to help unbuckle the leather strap that was forbidding them from reaching their goal. Skilfully his mouth switched to her other breast while his hands switched as well. However Haley had taken control over and began to pull on his zipper that was strained from his erection. She pushed herself away from him slightly so that for a split second they were separated as she took both her hands and pulled down his jeans. Nathan wriggled out of them so that he was standing in a pair of blue plaid boxers which were seriously uncomfortable. Lying on her stomach on the cold marble counter, so her legs hung off the edge, Haley's hand snaked down and into Nathan's boxers, stroking the swollen head of his penis. He moaned and hissed in pleasure as her skilful hands moved up and down. His head lolled back taking in the feeling of his wife's skilful hands. "Hales," he moaned in sheer pleasure.

Haley looked into his eyes, innocently as she kept her hand wrapped firmly around the hard rod stroking it softly, "Yes honey?" she asked, pretending not to know what her husband was moaning and hissing about.

"You're gonna be the death of me," he let out in a husky whisper as her hand built up speed bringing him to his peak. His legs began to buckle as he felt his release shooting up from his scrotum. He grabbed the counter as Haley lent forward and pulled his boxers down. She slowed down her hand movement as he screamed out her name, "HALLLEEEEEYYYYY!!!!" she gave him a cheeky grin as she pushed herself further forward so that she could lick away the dripping pearly white cum that had made a mess all over her hands. Nathan growled as he felt her lips sinking further down. Both could feel him begin to grow hard again. "You're the only person who can do that to me, you know?" he said.

"Do what?" came the muffled reply from Haley who was still sucking away at his cock.

Nathan laughed, "Make me hard straight after I've cummed." Haley gave him her innocent smile as to say, "You know how I do." "However," he continued, "it's my turn to make you cum." She giggled as he lifted her up off the counter. She wrapped her legs around him so that is strong abdomen could feel her hot dripping core. "You're wet," he murmured into her blonde locks. She smiled, knowing what was about to come next as they moved toward the sofa. He lay her down on her back and kissed her tenderly. "Mm..." he moaned as she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. His hands snaked down to her soaking panties as he ripped them off. She moaned at the loss of her favourite slinky underwear. "I'll buy you a new pair," he promised as he lifted himself so that his hard, again, erection was at her entrance. Without warning she wrapped her legs around him and pushed him in hard and fast. He was surprised at her eagerness, not that he was complaining. They both moaned as her tight centre engulfed his pulsating member. She let her legs go of him as to tell him to move, he understood her motion clearly as he began to move at a slow pace. However this wasn't doing it for her. Nathan's arms held all the pressure of his body and his head dipped low to kiss her.

"Faster," she moaned. "Harder!" He loved it when she told him exactly what he wanted. They both moaned as he hit all the right spots inside of her and she clenched her inner muscles every now and then. He kept pushing himself in and out but only so much so that the tip stayed in, otherwise Haley would moan at the loss of him. She loved him being inside of her as he loved being inside of her. Both their hips rocked in a constant motion so that her throbbing clit was rubbing against his pelvic bone. "I'm so close," she hissed in his ear. He knew this was code for "move faster or your life wouldn't be worth living." So he began to speed up his movements as he felt her muscles begin to clench him tighter, her eyes began to close in bliss and he felt himself beginning to release.

"HALLLEYYYYYY," he screamed as he emptied himself inside of her. At the same time she yelled, "NATHHHAANNNN!!!!!" she felt her juices release as he filled her up. They both collapsed on the sofa and snuggled into each other's arms; him spooning her from behind, but still inside her. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. "I love you more," she whispered back wrapping his arms around him. Just as they were about to drift off, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Tutor Wife! Open up! It's shopping time!" Brooke yelled. Haley groaned, as she was about to get up, but Nathan dragged her back. "Shh," he said, "If we keep quiet, she might leave." Haley giggled.

"Hey Tutor Wife I know you're in there, I'm giving you and Nathan five minutes to get dressed and then I'm coming in there!"


End file.
